


Kittens and Tattoos

by InnocencePoisoned



Series: ACoTaR- Smut Archives [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cassian is a huge dork, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Nesta is just going along for the ride, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tattoos, Tumblr Prompt, that totally wasn't a pun, that was totally a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocencePoisoned/pseuds/InnocencePoisoned
Summary: Based on the prompt: “You’re the one in class who has tattoos all over their arms and piercings and everybody’s scared of you and one day I catch you watching cat videos and doodling in the middle of a lecture and wow you’re a dork”Cassian is supposed to be the big badass on campus but Nesta caught him watching fuzzy kittens on his phone during a lecture.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got around to writing smut and oh boy

Nesta decided that if she has to listen to one more lecture on the function of a metaphor she would throw the textbook at the professor.

She supposed that it wasn't entirely his fault; it was a rainy Tuesday, the café on campus had run out of coffee beans, and half the students showed up late to class- but honestly, everyone was having a bad day, don't take it out on a bunch of English majors who would sooner have a fork jammed in their eye than hear the word metaphor again.

But finally, eventually, the gods took pity on her and the class ended for the day.

Nesta sighed loudly, picking her stuff away into her still damp backpack. The rain hadn't been what she was expecting when she dressed for today. She was still regretting her t-shirt and jeans, especially when someone drove past and she got a taste of the gutter water. She shouldered her bag and made her way up the stairs to freedom outside. A wet and sodden freedom but freedom nevertheless.

She was just bracing herself for the cold rain outside when she was nearly knocked over by a force of nature. That is, if a force of nature was 6'3, tattooed, had silver piercings and was unfairly handsome despite said tattoos and piercings.

“God, watch where you're going next time.” she snapped.

He turned to look at her and Nesta immediately recognised him as Cassian, the overall badboy on campus and a classmate in her English class. “Sorry, sweetheart. Got places to be.” and with that he turned around the corner and was gone.

Nesta huffed, glaring after him. Honestly, she saw why people generally strayed away from him, but she couldn't care less for people who think they can just intimidate through life.

With a shrug at her bag again, Nesta made her trek back to her room through the rain.

  


~o0o~

  


It was at this point, staring at the closed doors to her lecture hall, that Nesta realised that she was screwed. If she thought that yesterday was bad then today was just going to be an absolute treat.

She had woken up late- later than what is usually considered late by her peers- and had subsequently panicked and rushed to her first class, which was already closed and in was session.

“Shit,” she mumbled to herself. Steeling her nerves and squaring her shoulders, Nesta braved the odds of getting yelled at and opened the door.

All eyes immediately turned to her, including the professor's, and Nesta had never wanted more than to just fade away into the darkness and forget that this day ever happened. The professor gave her a withered look and jerked his chin in the direction of one of the only open seats before going back to whatever thing he was in the middle of explaining.

Nesta followed his unsaid order and made her way to the open seat. She plopped down her bag and quietly took out her notes and writing utensils.

Soon the lesson caught up with her and Nesta, despite the embarrassing incident of walking in late, grew bored and unfocused. Her eyes lazily rolled over the other students below her, taking in the other bored expressions of her peers. Her eyes eventually fell down to the student below her, who _seemed_ to be paying attention to the professor but Nesta knew the unmistakeable glare of a bright phone screen under the table.

Even from here Nesta knew who he was. Cassian, all dark yet colourful tattoos and gleaming silver. She lazily took note of his appearance, how could she not?- He was undeniably attractive, somehow the twin rings in his bottom lip only enhanced that, even the bar in his eyebrow only drew attention to those stunning hazel eyes. And of course there was all that wonderful muscle under those tattoos. He was the definition of a badboy, but Nesta wouldn't lie and call him ugly.

Casually admiring his form, Nesta's eyes roamed over him until they caught at his phone screen. She almost snorted in surprised amusement.

A kitten, grey and fuzzy, pouncing on a red laser pointer dot. It was the cutest goddamned cat she had ever seen. And then another one, just as fuzzy but this one ginger, pouncing on the same dot just as the grey one did. It resulted in a clash of kitties that had Nesta mentally sighing in the sheer adorableness of it all.

Cassian, all round campus badboy, was watching cute cat videos in the middle of a lecture. _Oh god, he's secretly a kitten-loving dork._

Nesta looked down at him in a new light. And since the lesson was boring her past the point of taking a nap, she watched his screen as he played more kitten videos.

At some point, somewhere between a white kitten getting scared of a cucumber and a black mommy cat grooming her kit, Nesta grew bored of the repeating videos. She hastily scribbled down the name of the cat video that always kept her laughing. She bit her lip, staring down at the paper before shrugging, what harm could it do? She leaned over her desk, mindful of the professor writing on his chalk board, and tapped Cassian on the shoulder.

He looked startled and quickly locked his phone and hid it from her view. She put a finger to her lips- the professor had hearing like a bat's- and held out the folded piece of paper for him. His eyes flickered from the paper to her face, slightly suspicious, before slowly taking the note from her and opening it up. He read the words quickly and turned back to his own desk. Nesta was disappointed- did he not want anyone to know of his kitten-obsession?- but before she could pout and find entertainment elsewhere, he unlocked his phone and typed in the name of the video she gave him.

She perked up immediately. The video loaded and he angled it slightly so that she could see more clearly while still hiding it from the professor. She grinned down at the video and she watched him repress a chuckle at the fuzzy kitten on screen. He somehow looked even more attractive while smiling and Nesta thought that was totally unfair, but as long as she was there to witness it, she supposed she could live with the unfairness for a while.

  


~o0o~

  


The next day Nesta managed to actually make it on time to class. And, much to her surprise, when she went to take her customary unassigned seat, Cassian was there next to her with a pen in hand and a paper filled with blue streaks on it.

He turned to her as soon she sat down and it looked like he was going to say something before the professor's voice rang out and class begun. A class that had a no tolerance rule against talking or just any kind of noise in general. Wonderful.

Twenty minutes into class and Nesta abandoned any hope of paying attention to whatever it was the professor was saying. Normally her eyes would sweep over the class until something caught her attention but this time she was immediately drawn to Cassian next to her. Usually it would be his handsomeness that snatched her first but now it was to the paper of blue pen marks that she found herself studying.

Doodles, bright and blue, spanning every inch of the page not covered by his study notes. Some were simple and easy, cute little sketches of random things, others just blew her out of the water. Nesta had an artist as a sister, but nothing Feyre had painted caught at her like Cassian's little masterpieces. There was a dragon in one corner, roaring in rage, but instead of hungry flames coming from the creature's maw there was little flower designs, swirling and twisting until she couldn't tell where one ended and another began. Another corner had a blue rose, so realistic she thought she could pluck at the petals. And at the corner closet to her, there sat a fuzzy kitten.

Nesta smiled. Tearing out a page of her own notebook, she scribbled down a message and slid it down to him.

  


_I like your doodles_

  


He read the note quickly, a slight pink appearing under his sculpted features. Oh god, he was a complete and total dork and it was the cutest thing Nesta had ever encountered. He quickly wrote his reply on the paper and slid it back to her.

  


_I like your choice in cat videos_

  


Nesta smiled. She wrote on the page again and slid it over to his side.

  


_Do you want to come to my place and watch more cat videos on my flat-screen?_

  


She supposed it was a bit bold on her side but a big dork who enjoyed watching fuzzy kittens pounce on each other had to be the kind of guy she shouldn't waste an opportunity with.

This time he full-on blushed, and a hand reached up to rub at his nose. Dear lord, he was going to be the death of her. This tattooed cutie was going to be the death of her and Nesta didn't mind one bit.

  


~o0o~

  


His mouth was hot on hers, tongue invading and dominating. He pressed her against the wall, hastily shutting the door behind him while her hands combed through his wild hair.

He had accepted her offer to watch more cat videos on her flat-screen and when he came over that day he had instead taken her out on an impromptu picnic at the park a little further from campus. There he shared with her his love for fluffy animals and the joys of catching grapes in your mouth. The next two mouths they grew closer, ignoring the strange looks Nesta got from being with someone who the rest of the world assumed was roughish and dangerous. Nesta now knew that the only danger he was was to himself after he got a papercut while helping her put up a poster in her room.

Now he was pressing her to that very same wall where he set up the poster of her favourite movie. His hands where on her ass, lifting her up high to wrap her legs around his hips and she had enough room to grind against the part of him she had yet to touch.

“Shit, Cass...” she drawled out when he lowered his lips from hers to nibble at the column of her throat.

“Nes, god, want you so bad,” he breathed, hips grinding down into hers and sending delightful sparks down her spine. He continued his assault on her neck, leaving she was sure more than one love-bite.

“Then take me, Cassian,” she groaned, tearing his head up from her neck to lock lips with her again. The cold press of his lip rings against her inflamed lips was all it took for her to start grinding down desperately on his hard press through his jeans. She had no doubt that he could feel how wet she was, her skirt already ridden up, exposing her white lace panties.

“Fuck, too many clothes,” he mumbled, already pulling at her shirt.

She smiled before helping him remove the offending article of clothing. Next came her matching white lace bra, which he stared at for a moment or two in awe. “The best bit is underneath,” she giggled.

“Uh, yeah, right.” he said, before reaching back to unclip her bra in a move that was surprisingly fluent. He threw the material to somewhere in the room, and came down on her newly exposed breasts with a fervour.

She threw her head back in pleasure, pressing him closer to her chest while her hips continued with their movements against him. He was unbelievably hard, Nesta could feel it clearly against her wet heat. And she was so bloody ready to finally have him inside her.

“Cass, Cassian, please. I need you inside me. Need you to make me cum.” she panted, catching herself _just right_ on the zipper of his jeans.

He groaned. “Don't have a condom, shit, Nesta,”

The grip on his hips grew tighter. “Doesn't matter, birth control.” she muttered, already thinking of all the wonderful things he could do to her and all the wonderful things she would do in return.

“Uh fuck. You really know how to get a guy hard, Nessie.” he chuckled.

She hated that nickname, and he knew that. But right now with her _just_ on that fine edge and so, _so_ close to falling over, she didn't care what nickname he used for her. “Just get your cock inside me right now or so help me, Cassian.” she threatened.

He chuckled again before removing her from the wall and onto her neatly made bed. He fell over her as soon as her back hit the covers, his tall, intimidating form covering every inch of her vision. She forced the shirt over his head, just so she could admire the beautiful view of his tattoos up close. Her eyes followed the designs, swirling and twirling and just as complex as those doodles of his. And then there was his glorious expanse of male muscle that had her licking her lips.

Her eyes feel to his jeans and she growled, “Off,”

He gladly complied to her demands, unbuttoning and shoving down his jeans over his legs. Nesta immediately burst into giggles at the sight of his underwear. “Is that Star Wars? God, you're such a dork.”

He shrugged, already shoving down that piece of clothing and leaving him bare to her. “All the other ladies seemed impressed by my 'lightsaber'.”

She glanced down at his _lightsaber_ , deciding that yes, she was also impressed. But she wouldn't tell him that. “I bet they were just trying to distract themselves after realising that they were going to get laid by a huge geek.”

He leaned over her again, tugging at her skirt and pulling it down over slender legs. “Ah, but the key word there is _huge_.”

He kissed away the grin on her lips, letting her taste him all over again. Nesta thought she could get lost in the way his tongue caressed her and the way his hands found all her favourite spots without trying. The previous heated passion quickly returned and Nesta suddenly found herself without her panties and with Cassian pulling her hips close to his mouth.

“God,” she gasped at the first touch of his tongue to her bundle of nerves. Her hands tangled quickly in her bed sheets.

He lapped at her, pushing himself into her entrance and sucking up any moisture she let loose. He felt himself somehow grow even harder at the little pants and moans that escaped her kiss-swollen lips. But she was holding back, he could feel it in the way her muscles tensed against him. The hand holding onto her thigh moved up to cup her cheek, causing her bright eyes to snap open.

“Stop holding back, sweetheart. I like hearing those noises you make. Makes me so hard.” his hips snapped into the mattress as proof. It was nearly painful to keep himself at bay and just give her the pleasure she deserved first.

She let loose the first unrestricted moan of the night at his words. He immediately took notice of it, and the way her hips moved against his mouth. “Like dirty talk, do you?” he smirked at her furious nodding. “Do you like my tongue, sweetheart? Like me eating you out?”

He doubled his efforts, swiping at her moist clit and spearing her on his tongue. Her moans of pleasure came unrestrained now, and her hands had managed to untangle themselves from the bed sheets to pull at his hair. Cassian decided that he was never going to cut his hair short ever again.

Just when Nesta thought that she was about to fall over the edge with his tongue alone, his hand came down to slip a calloused finger into her. “Fuck,” she cursed loudly, tugging painfully at his hair while her thighs closed around his head.

“That's right, gonna make you cum, Nesta. Then I'm going to fill you up and have you _screaming_ around my cock.” The finger continued its unhurried pace to get her off, rubbing and stroking all the delightful places inside her that even she didn't know off. Never had never expected Cassian to be this good in bed, but, thinking back, usually all her expectations for him had been off.

It surprised her at first, the broad lick he took from bottom to top, but not as much as the stark cold of his tongue piercing against her inflamed clit. “Oh god, do that again, Cass, again.” And who was he to deny her what she so desperately pleaded him for? He did it again, and again, and again, all the while his finger was still pumping into her. Somewhere along the way he added another finger and Nesta didn't know when or how it happened but suddenly she was grinding herself all over his talented mouth and she was crashing against her orgasm.

“That's it, cum for me, sweetheart. Cum on my fingers and mouth.” he mumbled, breathless much as she was.

Then she was coming down from her high and Cassian was right there with a large grin planted on his face. He stared at her, all flushed cheeks and neck. She grinned right back, too tired to make a witty comment, and pulled him down to kiss her. She could taste herself on him, her want for him not stated in the least.

With a move older than time, she had rolled them over and pinned him to her mattress. She smirked down at his surprised face. “I think it's time to get this show on the road.”

His hands found their way to her hips, slowly rolling her back and forth over his hard and ready length. The ridge of his tip scraped oh so deliciously on her hardened clit and a shiver ran down her spine at the contact. She grabbed onto his wrists, dragging his hand away from her hips to lift herself up and grab onto his length. Her gaze was fixed on the sight of herself slowly lowering and enveloping him into her hot heat. She threw back her head when their pelvises met and he was fully inside her. He caused such a delightfully hot stretch inside of her, hitting depths no one else had before.

His hand brushing away the hair from her face drew her attention to Cassian below her. “You okay?”

Despite herself a chuckle escaped her lips. “God, much, _much_ more than okay. Fuck, you're big.”

He cupped her breasts, kneading the soft flesh and pinching at her stiff nipples. He felt her clench down around him in reply. She began a soft rocking motion, shifting around his lap in small circles. She leaned down, hair falling from her shoulders, and kissed him.

His kisses always surprised her. His lips were always hot against hers, but then she felt cold metal and her mind went else where. She would never admit to him how much she loved his piercings, especially the one on his tongue, the same one that would caress her own tongue and send her into a state of gooey desire. And the same one she had figured out today that felt like heaven to her clit.

“Nesta,” he groaned as she pulled away from his lips to suck at his throat. His hands were on her hips, then grabbing hold of her ass to slide her slowly up and down his cock.

She grinned against his skin. She knew what she was doing, teasing him oh so wonderfully, she just wanted to know where his breaking point was. Her hips continued their slow grind against him, the angle catching her clit with every downward movement. How could two people fit so perfectly together, she thought.

“God, as much as I enjoy your little games of torture, Nes...” he started.

She pulled back from him, gazing down at his flushed and naked form underneath her thighs. She smirked, pulling the same move he used to annoy her on a daily basis. “Is the punk-dork not going to take control?” she taunted. If they weren't so horny maybe they would have laughed at her new nickname for him.

His eyes managed to darken, hazel being taken over by black. “I don't think you could handle me taking control.” His hips snapped up suddenly to meet her, a sharp jab to her centre that had her gasping.

“Try me,” she breathed, latching onto his throat and leaving her mark on his skin.

Then they were flipped and turned over, until Cassian had her on her knees and elbows with his hand threaded in her hair and his cock buried up her cunt. “This better, _Nesta_?”

And Lord, the way he could turn her name into a sin. She groaned, skin alight everywhere he touched. He began a brutal pace from the very beginning, hardly letting her adjust to his sudden roughness or the sting from where he had her hair in his grasp. Her ears were filled with the sounds of him ploughing into her from behind, a loud obscene noise that somehow managed to get her even more wet than she thought she could be. And then there was the nasty, horrible, delightful things he was growling into her ear.

“Fuck, Nesta, love this. Love fucking you. So tight and wet for me.” He jerked on her hair, making her raise off her elbows and stand kneeling before him. “Do you like this? Like having me slam into you?”

She moaned, a loud and filthy groan she otherwise would be embarrassed about. She imagined what they might look like right now, him looming over her with his cock ramming in and out between her knees. The image had her tipping her head back to rest it on his shoulder. He took the opportunity to draw his teeth over the side of her neck. A hand that wasn't on her hip moved up to knead her breast.

Nesta turned her head to meet her lover, their lips clashing in a kiss more teeth and tongue than their usual tenderness. Then he was whispering those filthy things against her lips again, “ _God yes_. Fuck, touch yourself, Nesta. I want to feel you cum around me.”

And she complied. Her fingers slipping around the feel of him buried to the hilt inside of her and moving upwards to rub and stroke at the nub nestled above it all. The contact of her rough finger pad had her running faster towards climax.

“So close, Cass, so close. Don't stop,” she begged him.

He grunted his agreement, never slowing his ramming of her even when he could his balls contracting and his own end much closer than he would have liked.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my- fuck, fuck, I'm cumming,” Nesta wailed.

Cassian felt her clenching erratically around him, a vice grip that he barely managed to pound her through, all while her orgasm spurred on his own. She could feel him spilling himself inside of her before she could come down from her high, and it just made her climax all the more sweet.

Then they were collapsing, and Cassian barely managed to roll away to avoid crashing her under him. He lay next to her, panting against her sweaty skin and tucking hair away from her face.

She smiled up at him, glueing their lips together one more time in the warm afterglow. “Remind me again why it took us this long to have sex?” she giggled against him.

He broke away from her lips only to pull her body to his side. “Because it's so much more rewarding when we wait for it.”

And Nesta was reminded how unlike anyone else he was, and how glad she was that she passed him that note that one day. “You know, you really are one big geek.”

“Is geek a higher or lower position than dork?”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was rushed I'm sorry. It was going so well but then I pressured myself to finish faster and well, what was supposed to be cute and fluffy but still sorta hot ended up as cute and fluffy and then utterly boring, I'm sorry


End file.
